Endless Realms Collide
by There is Only Darkness
Summary: Nohr is planning to siege the royal castle. Inside the castle, the King and Queen must make a choice. One of them must stay and protect their people. One of them must flee to protect the baby. An old enemy emerges, slaughtering the King with his child in hand. But what happened to the infant? The Queen still doesn't know. FE13/14. All support is appreciated!
1. Conflict

"Hurry!" he could hear his wife shout, her voice wavering at the seams. It panicked him in ways beyond belief to hear her scream. To assign him such an agonizing task.

"Take her with you," she ordered calmly, placing their baby in his arms, wrapped in a pale yellow bundle. "The castle will be under siege soon. There will soon be no food, no freedom, no escape. Please."

It got to him every time he witnessed her cry. He gulped harshly. His heartbeat coursed throughout the length of his body.

"One of us has to stay," she said. Her eyes bore earnestly into his soul. "Go!" she hollered hoarsely, giving him a harsh push. "Go!"

With another gulp that was reluctant to pass throughout his throat, he did as his distraught wife had asked, fleeing on foot with their child. The enemy began to shroud the area en masse, racing rampantly for the castle. He bent and curved, weaving his way through the soldiers, trying to calm the crying infant. He took a moment to catch his breath as he entered the courtyard, where he had come at an unfortunate time.

"Lookie here," a wispy haired woman sneered, seeking the satisfaction of her male companion. "He's got a baby!"

"I don't want trouble…" the man pleaded, trembling at the sight of the axe in her hands. He shook his head slowly. His plea was certain to be left unrequited. The woman's male companion said nothing, only glowering down at him angrily.

With a wicked grin, the woman sauntered toward him frightening him with her weapon. The man fell to the ground, trembling under her daunting stance. Tears slid down his cheeks as he hastily set the baby aside before the axe came crashing down onto him.

"This is for my husband, you murderous brute!" was the last thing he heard before his garbled, strangling cries rippled from his throat. Droplets of his blood had fallen onto his infant daughter's cheek, her last remaining memory of him. The lady left the axe embedded in his body, reaching out toward the next surprise that awaited her. She picked up the screaming infant, gently bouncing her in her arms.

"Is she ours now?" the woman asked her male companion, gazing up at him innocently.

"Anything for you, my darling," he replied. The two then carried along merrily as the world around them fell apart, not having a single care in the world.

Sometimes I sit in contemplation and wonder what drives people to do the things they do. I wonder what drove King Garon to slaughter King Sumeragi in cold blood. Why he wishes to destroy futures and families will forever be beyond me.

That is why I sided with Hoshido.

I still see Elise in my dreams, sobbing as I hold Garon's severed head in my hands, and it tears me apart from the inside out. As of late, I cannot sleep. I wander aimlessly around camp seeking companionship. I betrayed the people I love, and every single one of them repel at the very sound of my voice.

"Lady Corrin?" I hear Jakob call, storming into my room. I want to yell, to tell him I'm not at all dressed to have other males in my room at the very moment, but it's too late. I try to cover myself. My thin nightclothes leave far too little to the imagination.

'Lady Corrin, I'm sorry, I-" he stammers, staring at the ground, flushing scarlet. I turn around and stare at the wall behind me.

"It's fine. Please just knock next time." Disapproval drips from my voice.

"I-it's just that your distress was beckoning me, even in my slumber…" Jakob explains. Sweat dribbles down his forehead. He looks like he's going to throw up.

"It's fine, Jakob. Trust me. This isn't an easy matter to resolve." I begin to climb back into bed as Jakob takes his leave. Azura enters just as he is out of sight, looking alarmed.

"Is everything alright? She asks quietly, observing the room. "I heard arguing."

"Yes," I respond, sighing with exhaustion. "It was just Jakob. You know how he gets."

Azura places a hand to her heart. "Thank goodness." She exhales heavily with relief. She's not one for conflict. I've noticed that over time.

"Anyway," she says softly. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like some company for the night. You're nothing but stressed. The ends of your hair are fraying."

Self-consciously, I take a few strands of my hair into my hands. She's right. The ends are stringy and limp. "Uh, sure," I agree hesitantly. Companionship would be nice. In a way, she's one of the only family members I have left. Ryoma told me we don't share the same father nor mother. Garon is by blood connected to me, which makes my stomach churn sickly. I won't stand for innocent lives being taken. Families being torn apart. Futures being obliterated. In a world where my father has power, the weak bow down and are slaughtered at will.

I watch as Azura saunters toward my bedside. I move over, making room for her. She hums before drifting off to sleep, which comforts me. Her hair smells like fierce waves that have clashed against a cluster of jagged rocks.

 _Tomorrow,_ I tell myself. _Tomorrow we will invade the Nohrian castle and bring peace back to the land, even if my Nohrian siblings won't ever forgive me and brand me a killer._


	2. Failure Leads to New People

I awaken to the sound of yelling and chaos, but in a way this brings a smile to my face. It wouldn't be a regular day without the infamous morning rush, where everyone races to the mess hall for breakfast. In the distance, I hear Caeldori hollering, claiming that Asugi has stolen her undergarments yet again, and I stifle a chuckle.

I peer beside me and see that Azura has left, but that was to be expected. I yawn and stretch, preparing for a new day. I cloak myself with thicker clothing and head down for breakfast.

When I enter the mess hall, I see that everyone is scattered everywhere, smiling and eating happily. I see Caeldori on the verge of snapping as Asugi pokes at her teasingly. The children of the Deeprealms are a handful sometimes, but in a lot of situations, they lighten the tension weighing down everyone. We are fighting for them. We're fighting to protect Hoshido. We're fighting to free the Nohrians from the wrath of my Father's iron fist.

"Hi, Lady Corrin!" Felicia calls, waving her hand in the air enthusiastically. Her blue eyes widen with joy. Despite her self-consciousness and clumsy nature, she's a relatively happy woman. I wave back, not nearly with as much enthusiasm. There's too much stress. There's too many things to think about and plan for. For all we know, Nohr could invade today.

"Lighten up a little, wouldja?" Felicia jokes, punching my arm playfully.

I sigh, feeling the corners of my eyes droop. "Can't anyone at least _pretend_ to be serious for five seconds? I appreciate your cheeriness, but we're storming into Nohrian territory today. There's still a LOT to prepare for, and would if we suffer casualties? I'd never forgive myself." I feel like giving up, like crying until I can't cry anymore. I sulk miserably into my hands. "Plus, I have to come face to face with _them_ , and they will know that I murdered the man I once called my Father."

Felicia places an encouraging hand on my back. "We're here for you Lady Corrin," she beams.

I feign a smile. "Thanks. I'm going to grab breakfast. I suggest you do the same. It's going to be a long day."

Felicia nods, making her hair fly everywhere. She looks like she has bedhead now, but I don't want to mention it to her. I grab a bowl of fresh fruit salad from the tables filled with food. It will be a long day indeed.

"All right!" I shout, capturing the focus of my troops. Everyone gazes up at me intently, save for Azama and Setsuna. Azama looks aloof as usual. Setsuna seems to be in a daze. I walk over to Setsuna, peering into her eyes. She snaps out of her daze, shaking her head rapidly.

I sigh, but try not to let it show. "Are the Pegasi and horses fed, groomed, and properly suited?" I ask Caeldori. She's pretty good with the animals.

"Yes, Lady Corrin," she says, bowing her head. "They're in tip-top shape. Up to your standard."

 _At least somebody has it together_ , I think to myself. "Is everybody armored? Have the weapons been polished? God, where's the healers?" I pace frantically in front of my troops, babbling like a madwoman. They must think I've gone nuts.

"Right here," a tiny voice says, and I see Sakura in the crowd of soldiers. She stands beside Jakob, Felicia, and Azama. I glance at every face in the crowd. They appear to be nervous, yet they smile valiantly, facing my way. In that moment, my demeanor changes. _We can do this. We have to._

Hoshidan flags wave proudly in the wind as we stand in front of the Nohrian castle, ready to infiltrate. "Are you ready?" I ask my troops hastily, not wanting to stall any longer. "This is it. Please don't split up. Always make sure a healer is in reach. They are vital to guarantee success."

My troops nod understandingly. I hear some of them gulp nervously. "Help each other out," I say. "We're all allies here." Wiping my sweaty palms on the soft part of my armor, I dash as my comrades follow behind me. We charge toward the Nohrian castle, but to our surprise, no Nohrian soldiers come racing outside to fend us off. We reach the entrance, piling in large amounts.

"What do we do?" Kaze asks. Panic is evident in his voice. "It's all dark, and there's so many paths. Corrin, _what do we do?_ "

The question rattles me in an instant. What _do_ we do? Disorient and kill. A typical Nohrian tactic. I feel my heartbeat course throughout the length of my body. While my memory of the Nohrian castle is hazy, their troops know it inside and out. We'll be slaughtered before we even see it coming.

I make a plan in that moment to try and make it to the upper level via a secret path on the lowest level. I remember it faintly. As a child, it's probably the only thing I managed to remember about this place. I charge blindly into the dark, praying to the gods I don't run into a sword or a spear. I feel around everywhere, groping blindly in the dark, and my fingers skim across a doorway. I head inside. How many risks am I willing to take to ensure victory?

To my relief, the lowest level is at least dimly lit by torches hanging from the wall. I adjust my eyes. I must be in a room where the brig is. Metal cages are aligned in rows and columns. As I dash past all of the cells, I glance quickly into each one. Few people are there, and all of them look too exhausted to even lift a finger.

Then I come across a little boy with blonde hair, and large brown eyes. I stop in my tracks and glare at him, wondering what he could've done to end up locked up in a rusted cell.

"Who are you?" he asks quietly, not meeting my gaze. "Why are you here? To hurt me?" The little boy asks questions that seem like statements. My mind is focused on the war, but a small portion of me is focused on him instead.

"My name is Corrin," I say, smiling a faint smile, then frown. "You should be free. Why does King Garon have you in here?"

"He's my father," the boy responds softly. "He went mad with rage when my mother died giving birth to me. He blames me for her death. I've been in here for as long as I can remember."

"That's horrible," I say, and I mean it. It's only another reason why King Garon must repent for his actions. "Well," I say, chuckling a little. "Guess you and I are siblings. King Garon is my father too."

The little boy gazes up with wide eyes. "Really?" he beams happily. A sparkle shimmers in his eyes. This boy likely has no friends. It must be nice to have something in common with someone else.

I laugh. "Yeah. And I want to get you out of here. We don't have much time. Do you know where the keys are?"

He points into the distance. "You killed the soldier with the keys," he says in a stating the obvious tone. "...Corrin? Corrin, are you okay?"

 _I did what?_ I don't remember coming down here and slaughtering an armed soldier. I ask myself just exactly who I am and what I've become, but the boy's voice and the loud clanking upstairs bring me back to reality. I approach the dead soldier, taking the keys from his corpse. "I'm sorry," I mutter with despair. I shake my head and return to the cell, unlocking it hastily. "What's your name?" I ask quickly. My mind is out of control. They'll be here soon.

"Domonic," he says, looking me head on.

"Domonic," I confirm, grasping his shoulders. "We have to go. There's-"

I hear defenses breech as hollers fill the other end of the room. They've found me. "C'mon!" I shout, slinging Domonic over my shoulder. My heart pounds violently against my chest. I sprint with Domonic slung over me, and what I see next startles me. Camilla is on her mount with a tome in hand, ready to blast me with powerful magic. Her eyes seem as if they're longing for something. I really don't know if she could bring herself to kill me, but before she can even make that decision, a shining arrow pierces her mount's wing, knocking her off.

"Takumi!" I shout with relief. He nods at me encouragingly. I peer over at Camilla. Thankfully she is still alive. Soon enough I learn to never experience relief on the battlefield, as a shrilling cry rips through my ears. I realize that it came from Domonic. A hand axe had sailed through the air, slicing his armorless back. He sobs, and my whole world falls to my feet. Looking at the damage done, I can easily see that a simple staff will not fix this. _That hit was meant for me._

I wave an arm frantically in the air. "Retreat!" I yell at the top of my lungs. We're disorganized and outnumbered. Tears slip down my cheeks as I clutch at my little brother's wound. _"Retreat…"_


	3. Mended Hearts, Mended Minds

I gaze upon the young boy with great concern. His face is pale as he lays there with a blanket over him. Reaching out, I feel the coldness of his skin. He must've lost a lot of blood. His mouth is nothing but a straight, emotionless line. His eyes are shut with restraint.

Almost all of my comrades hover around Domonic. Many wear faces of concern. Some wear faces of disgust. He is Nohrian, so they've all expected the worst, but I profusely swayed their judgement for now at least. He is my brother. He is a child. Nobody wants to have to bury a child. I grasp his one cold hand with both of mine. Ever so faintly, I feel a slow, steady pulse.

"I think he's going to be okay," I say, smiling with relief. I almost laugh, and it feels good to experience joy again. My joy will peak once Domonic returns to us, smiling like a little boy should. Garon will suffer for snatching his and everybody else's happiness. I stand, still grinning, and hesitantly let go of my little brother's hand. _He will be okay…_

Not long ago, I craved companionship. Now I'm not so sure. Right now, I yearn for isolation. I need to be alone with my thoughts. I need to process yesterday's events and formulate a retaliation. When nothing comes to mind, I slam my fists angrily onto the small wooden table in front of me, sending my book of tactics into the air. I can't be alone. I need to communicate with my troops. I need a plan I clearly lack, and that fact alone is enough to make me pull every strand of hair out of my head.

I take a deep breath and head out into the mess hall to brew a cup of tea. I will relax and shower before heading off to sleep to think.

As usual, I sleep restlessly. The memories will come back and transform into nightmares, torturing me at will. I envision Camilla lying on the ground, as I prioritize a little boy I barely know before her. They both mean so much to me, but I can't spare everyone. Decisions are not my strong suit.

As I hear faint footsteps echo in the hallway, I bolt upright, immediately alert. I jump out of bed and scramble for my Yato, but it's nowhere to be found. Panic rises in my chest, tightening around my throat in an instant.

"Corrin…" a tiny voice shrouded in darkness croaks weakly. As the moonlight falls upon his face, I melt with relief. I also freeze with despair. Domonic is alive and breathing, but he shouldn't be up moving around. His eyes are baggy and swollen and his voice is scratchy, but there's a certain sort of spring in his step. He is free.

"Domonic," I say, exhaling deeply. What are you doing up? You're in no condition to move around."

"I know," he replies sadly, eyeing the ground like a reprimanded child. "I just needed to move around a bit. And I brought you this." He holds out my Yato, struggling slightly with its weight.

A warm smile creeps into my lips. "Thank you," I beam, and I mean it. "Where was it?"

"Outside the women's bathing tent," he says blatantly. "I didn't go in, though."

I laugh, overwhelmed with bliss by his sense of humor, and the fact that he is alive. I managed to spare a life. I take my Yato and stow it away in a safe place, taking Domonic into my arms. I'm careful not to disturb the gash in his back. When my fingers graze the wound, I try not to think about it. The guilt is unbearable.

Seeing that Domonic isn't going to stop adventuring any time soon, I lay him down beside me where's warm. Now I can keep an eye on him and not feel incredibly guilty for leaving him alone in a room with nothing but one measly blanket.

"It isn't… your fault…" Domonic stutters, closing his eyes. His teeth are gnashed and his eyes are shut harshly, mewling gently. As my embrace tightens around him, his mewling evolves into a sobbing fit. This is likely the first time he's ever felt a warm embrace. Felt loved and welcomed.

As he curls up defenselessly in my warmth, I ruffle his hair affectionately. "Everything is going to be okay now," I croon gently. "I won't let anyone else hurt you." I try to believe in my word, fiercely hoping that I can stay true to it. Without thinking, I make a vow that it will become a reality.


	4. A Vague Revelation

"Corrin? Corrin!" A violent jerk shakes me out of my slumber. I groan groggily, but I'm alert at once. Remembering my little brother by my side, I pull myself together quickly. He wakes soon after, glancing out the window. "What's going on?" he asks tiredly with a yawn. "It's still dark outside."

"Come quick, Corrin! And stay vigilant! Another world has requested our help." Hinoka and Ryoma stand before me, completely distressed. Oddly enough, they have their armor on, but their faces tell me they are tired beyond belief.

"What's going on?" I ask, pulling my armor on quickly. I sheathe my Yato, waiting for an answer.

"We don't exactly know," Ryoma answers. His expression is stern. There is no time for japes. "We've been asked to wait along the outskirts of Hoshido."

"It could be a trap for all we know," Hinoka interjects warily. "It's urgent, but we don't have enough time to get everyone ready."

I watch Ryoma close his eyes, mentally confirming his decision. "I say we go. We have plenty of capable soldiers here to defend the land. We'll wake Sakura and Takumi, leave a note, and go."

My pulse races as they formulate a plan so quickly it makes my mind spin. The authority in Ryoma's tone forces me to oblige.

Hinoka accounts for everything. I can see the look in her eye. She points to Domonic, the only factor that has yet to be dealt with. "Oh yeah, you might as well bring the boy since he's up. Who knows if we'll need dragon blood or not."

Domonic and I stare up at her, nodding understandingly. We get it together and put ourselves into motion at once.

XXX

As the sun finally starts to rise, we wait patiently along the outskirts of Hoshido. Our feet ache, so we shift our weight onto one leg, switching occasionally. We left without breakfast, and I can sense that all of us regret it. Freezing air slices through my armor, but I try to ignore it as I gaze at the rising sun. Wispy puffs of smoke escape from my lips.

Then a circle of light appears beneath us. We look down as confusion and surprise taints everyone's face. Mysterious chanting echoes in my ears as pieces of my body begin to vanish into the air, taking the form of tiny shards. Sakura and Domonic scream, watching their limbs dissolve, but it doesn't hurt. It can't possibly be a Nohrian trap. A wave of light blinds us all as my very presence fails to exist in this world any longer.

XXX

When I come to my senses, the first thing I feel is golden yellow grass poking at my feet. I realize that I am no longer in Hoshido, but the place we're in now feels familiar somehow. The air is crisp and warmer.

"C'mon everyone!" Ryoma shouts, beckoning us forward with a wave of his hand. I grasp Domonic's hand and sprint with him, keeping an eye on his condition. Hinoka encourages Sakura to push forward.

In the distance, I can see why Ryoma lead us in this direction. He's leading us straight into the fray. A white haired woman's arms are pinned behind her back by two soldiers. She's struggling to escape as Garon gazes at her without a trace of pity. Instantly, loathe bubbles in my chest. My mouth salivates with a thirst for revenge.

As the white haired woman hears us approach, relief cascades across her face. Her eyes connect with mine with a sort of longing, then her eyes widen. _My god,_ I see her mouth before gnashing her teeth as she is detained more and more tightly. I stand between her and Garon, making it apparent that I loathe him and that I want to resolve this quickly.

"Lucina!" the white haired woman bearing a purple cloak shouts with desperation, fighting the men restraining her. "Lucina! Don't listen to him! He'll kill you!"

 _Who the hell is she shouting at?_ "Shut it!" I turn around to face her and yell when I grow tired of her outbursts. "I'm trying to save your life!"

To my surprise, she lowers her head as her lips quiver slightly. She looks like she's about to cry. I turn my attention back to Garon, my bloodthirsty father. "Return to Nohr," I command without a hint of falter. "You've already taken enough lives, including the late King Sumeragi."

"And your accomplice murdered my husband!" the white haired woman chimes in. Tears stream down her cheeks, and I feel a pang of guilt grow deep in my chest for her. How many lives has my father taken? How many futures has he ruined?

"Go back to Nohr," I repeat. I glower at him angrily. "You don't belong here. Leave and never come back "

My father grins, folding his arms across his chest. "Not until we get rid of _her_." He gestures towards the white haired woman. "Gentlemen!" he shouts, addressing his two soldiers. "Here before us stands the Fell Dragon, the Dragon of despair. We will all die and our homes will be razed if we don't act now!"

"That's ridiculous!" she growls, pushing and grunting. Her attempts to free herself remain futile. She manages to free an arm and holds out her hand. "That part of me vanished long ago when I sacrificed my life to save the land and the people we converse with today. My Mark is gone. You're hiding something, aren't you?"

To my surprise, my father shifts uncomfortably. The woman had touched a nerve. "It's not right. What you did to Helena and her family is unforgivable. You left her a widow and her child without a father."

"It was kill or be killed!" she retorted angrily. Mustafa was under direct order from the Mad King Gangrel himself. He would not lay down his weapons. We had to fight for our lives. Besides, look what you've done to _my_ family _!_ "

"Go home," I say yet again. "I'd kill you, but I'd only become a carbon copy of you."

Garon turns away, heading back to where he rightfully belongs. His soldiers trail after him. Slowly, he turns so that he faces us in profile and mutters something before taking his leave. "I'll be back, Queen of Ylisse. I swear it upon my late wife Helena's grave."

When Garon is gone, I feel all the tension begin to melt away. The sun is shining a little brighter now, making way for a new day. I turn to face Ryoma. "Take Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi and head back to Hoshido."

Ryoma laughs dotingly like the big brother he is and always will be. "We're not going anywhere. The least we can do is stick around to hear the truth…"

XXX

AN: This is my first fanfic on here, so I'm not even sure if I'm doing this AN correctly. Anyway, if this is still confusing, it will be explained in the next (and likely last) chapter. Hopefully you can try to piece things together at this point. This is my best attempt at a Fates x Awakening story. It really helps if you've played said games. Also hope you guys don't mind Domonic being in there. He's not really an OC. Just a character that I thought would fit in here.


	5. Bittersweet

"So who exactly are you?" I ask the white haired woman dressed in a purple Tactician's cloak. "And why do you act as if you know me? I've never seen you before in my life." To say the least, her behaviour creates tension between us. Along with my Hoshidan siblings, we converse under Ylisse's castle roof. Everybody around me stands silently, soaking any information in without a trace of lust for curiosity. They look as if they're taking it all in, but look completely mindless as well.

"Your name is Lucina-" she tries to say, but I cut her off.

"My name is Corrin." My eyebrows furrow with confusion and anger. This woman I don't even know is trying to mess with me, branding me with names that aren't my own.

"So that's what they dubbed you?" she asks, not really as a question, but as a statement of ponder and defeat. She looks down at the ground, deflated. "I just wish you knew."

"Knew what?" What game is she trying to play? What sick mind games is she trying to pull? Then I think about it for a minute, and realize that this woman doesn't look sadistically evil or nefarious by any means. She looks as if she's been wrangling with an unruly child for a year straight, exhausted, depressed.

"Lucina, have you ever tried looking into your eyes?" the woman says, perking up with a spark of hope.

I have. In my eyes are two unusual insignia enclosing each of my pupils. One looks like a vine with eyes attached, intertwined. The other looks like a teardrop. I was told by my father that these were just birth defects, that I was special. High on praise, I believed it as a child. As I got older and started to detest my father, I started to see through his lies and became increasingly suspicious.

Now I don't know what to believe.

The Tactician scurries about, searching frantically for Gods only knows what. She returns back into the centre of the crowd with an old photograph of some kind.

"Here," she says, pointing to a subject in the photograph. It is her in her younger years with a blue haired man about her age. One of her hands is placed on his cheek as she leans in to kiss him. On that very hand is a fuchsia coloured mark, strongly resembling the one in my eye. Near the man's shoulder is a greyish brand. The teardrop.

As my confusion starts to show, the Tactician's hope only grows and grows. Her eyes shimmer as she waits for me to connect the dots, but I can't. This is too much. When I was eleven, I was devastated when my mother died. Queen Helena of Nohr was her name and title. I heard there was a baby, but I never had the chance to see the child once. Recently I'd learned that Queen Mikoto of Hoshido was my real mother. She sacrificed her life to save mine. Without thinking, my gaze falls upon Domonic in an instant.

The Tactician seems to make the connection too. I see it in her eyes before she can leap into action. I stand between her and Domonic as he flinches, outstretching his arms. The Tactician looks rabid and longing all at the same time as she stares into his soul.

"You," she growls, pointing a trembling finger at him as I detain her with all my might. "It's all your fault! Your mother just couldn't accept war as war, could she?"

"Shhh," I croon, glancing back at Domonic with pity. He stares at the ground as guilt consumes him from the outside in. I embrace the Tactician, who I've come to realize is my mother by blood. Though it may be fact, we're strangers to each other. I feel no connection with her. To me, she is just another person I speak formally in the presence of. "You have me now. You don't have to continue to suffer like this. I never knew my father like you did, but you can't blame his murderer's child for her actions."

I feel my mother's anger dissipate into sorrow in my arms. I can tell that she's remorseful for lashing out like she did.

"Sis!" a voice in the distance shouts, disorienting me completely. I wheeze as a strong, unknown grip tightens around my waist. I look down and see a young blue haired boy nuzzling into me. "You look just the way mom described you nineteen years later, with your blue eyes, and your beautiful blue hair… this is the best!" His grip around me begins to quake as he sobs into the flat of my stomach. "Lucina, I thought I'd never get to meet you…"

A light blush races across my face. This must be my brother. But how? How old was I when our father was killed?

"When I made the decision to stay and protect our people while your father took you and fled, I hadn't known I was pregnant with Morgan at the time. I would've been a lot more rational in my decision making. It was Lissa and her husband Frederick who helped deliver him right here in the castle." She seems more cheery now. I think that in time and the presence of her family, she will be all right.

"Yup!" a voice beams. It belongs to a woman with long, blonde locks and dark, wide eyes. I saw her travel up the stairs with Morgan, but she hadn't said a word up until now. "We sure did! Oh, Lucina! Is that really you? My one and only niece?" She hugs me tightly, burning bright with joy. "Any sane person would've given up hope, but not us! We're all a bunch of crazies!"

I smile as she laughs hysterically. She has an eccentric and energetic sense of humor. She must be Lissa. Mine and Morgan's aunt. Lissa touches a hand to my cheek. "You look so much like Chrom." She then grins from ear to ear, glancing back and forth between the Tactician and myself. "But you definitely have Robin's smile."

I take a moment to think to myself. I'm not Nohrian, or Hoshidan. I am Lucina, daughter of Chrom and Robin. My name isn't Corrin. My father isn't a tyrant, but before I was even born, he was forced to murder an innocent man, battling under the Mad King's iron fist. That man had a wife and child. He left Helena a widow and her child fatherless. Ylisse isn't perfect either. We all have our faults.

I think of Garon and how he lost Arete, his second wife, when I was just a child. That is why he must've chose Helena. Two broken souls grieving over a lost spouse, always there to comfort each other. I guess opposites don't always attract after all.

As roars and shouts liven the room, Ylisseans and my Hoshidan siblings alike crowd around me and pull me into a bear hug.

"We're glad you're back where you belong, even if I'm a little jealous of your real family," Hinoka says with a sly smile.

"This is where you belong. You should be happy and proud," Ryoma says with a sorrowful chuckle. Is he worried that I'll abandon Hoshido? For now, I have no idea what to do.

"Sister-uh... Lucina. We're glad you're back with your real family. These people are yours. Please take care of them." Takumi stares straight into my eyes with a look of anguish in his eyes.

"All of you!" I say with a grin. "You've all formed me into the person I currently am today. We've laughed, fought, and cried together, and to all that I have yet to forge bonds with from here on out, may our journey be a prosperous one!" Roars of approval echo throughout the room as I clap a shy Sakura on the back. I see that Domonic has strayed from the boisterous crowd, staring down at the floor. I get down on one knee and look him in the eye, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll _always_ be my little brother, you hear?" I pick him up and hoist him onto my shoulders, earning a smile and laughter from him that I've so desperately craved since day one.

As I set Domonic down, the crowd parts a bit, and I see a man standing all alone against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. His hair is white and his eyes are a piercing red. I walk toward him with curiosity. "Is your name Corrin?"

He looks up at me. "How did you know?"

"You scanned the room every time somebody uttered it, then continued to stare back at the floor."

"Well yes, my name's Corrin. Why do you ask?"

"Because this belongs to you." I unsheathe Yato and hold it out in front of me. "My name isn't Corrin. It's Lucina. There's strength in it, as well as in the man and woman who bestowed it upon me."

Nodding his head, Corrin claims what is rightfully his with the slightest grin. "Thank you, Lucina."

"That reminds me!" my mother shouts, hurrying about once again. She rushes back with a well-crafted sword in hand. "This was your father's sword, Falchion. Morgan refused to take it. He said that you were first born, and that he adamantly refused to believe you were dead. Take it. It's rightfully yours."

As my mother places the seemingly mystical sword in my hand, it glows faintly, gradually awakening with an orange-ish hue. I peer down at the weapon in my hands with unadulterated fascination.

"See! It chose you! It's always wanted you!" Morgan beams, punching me playfully in the shoulder. "Take care of that sword, sis. Father's counting on you."

I gulp. Those four words alone instill so much guilt, fear, and expectation all at once. This was my father's sword. A leader of this kingdom. I am unfamiliar with this land and with the people living on it.

"Mother," I say almost awkwardly. "I would like to visit my father's grave, if it isn't too much trouble."

"I can show her the way, if you'd like." To my surprise, Corrin speaks out. He doesn't seem like much of a talker. He's almost inaudible as my Hoshidan siblings quickly take a liking to the people of Ylisse, chatting and milling exuberantly.

My mother nods her head. "Of course."

XXX

As we depart, I take my surroundings in tenfold. The grass beneath me is tall and golden yellow. The sky is a bright blue, and the clouds are thick and fluffy. The air is nice here, and my breathing patterns go off-kilter as I inhale and exhale rapidly, taking it in.

"Were you born here?" I ask Corrin nonchalantly as we walk. He doesn't look like a typical Ylissean.

"I don't know," he replies with a look of perplex. "I ended up in this world one day without a single memory to go by, save for my name. Robin found me and really helped me out ever since. She said that she could definitely relate."

I wonder what that could mean. If I asked my mother, she would probably answer it, but sometimes questions and mysteries are better left unanswered. "I think you came from some place far away. I think you had to come a long way to get here…"

Corrin looks at me like I now have eighteen heads. "Yeah?" he challenges playfully. "You too. We're just a couple of misfits, aren't we?"

I laugh so hard my sides begin to hurt as I glance between his gaze and the ground. In the distance, I start to see graves. "Is that it?" I ask, pointing like a little child. After realizing this, I stop pointing with a bashful look on my face.

"Yeah," he responds, jogging ahead. "C'mon." I jog alongside him, joining him as we gaze at my father's flourished grave. For that I am glad. It reads:

 _Exalt Chrom_

 _A loving husband, brother, and father._

" _May we meet again, in a better life…"_

I try to imagine what my father was like, but nothing comes to mind. The fact that I stand by his grave without being able to muster a single memory of him makes me sick to my stomach. I mewl, eventually full-out sobbing at the loss of my father I never even got to meet.

Then I think of the photograph my mother showed me. I imagine the photograph coming to life in my mind. I envision my father staring into my blue eyes that match his own with determination, whispering words of encouragement into my ear as he ruffles my royal blue hair.

When I snap out of my reverie, Corrin peers at me with confusion. A second ago, I was in tears. Now I'm grinning like I've gone completely bonkers. "It's okay!" I shout, wiping away my tears. I take his hand with both of my own. "I can be at peace now."

As we walk hand in hand back to the castle, I think about a myriad of things. I think about the good, bad, and ugly that has happened all throughout my life. I've realized that as long as I prioritize the good times, the bad won't seem as agonizing. As long as I have my family and my comrades beside me, I will feel safer and stronger. I think of Ylisse. This is the place where I was born. This is the place where my parents fought valiantly to save my life.

This is my home.

AN: This is it! Hopefully this makes sense now. If you guys don't know or forgot from the game, what happened to Arete is explained there. Many of you may be wondering where Valla and Anankos is as well. I decided not to incorporate them, as I believe that besides the Revelation DLC and the Revelation verse for Lost in Thoughts All Alone, Fates would've been a lot better (in my opinion).


End file.
